The Scotsman
by ReedusLover3
Summary: Rose O'Malley was a quiet woman with the presence of her abusive father looming over her, making her terrified of even leaving her home. Not long after meeting Jax and his friends, she is soon thrown into the whirlwind of SAMCRO and the surprisingly protective Chibs Telford.
1. Chapter 1

I had been home for awhile when I heard the annoying sound of my phone ringing. My eyes watered at the thought of it being my father. He had been bothering me for weeks, always calling and sending me threatening letters. My hand shook as I lifted the phone to my ear, my breath held.

"Hello?" I asked.

"I see you." My breath hitched and I looked out the closest window.

"Stop playing."

"I don't mess around, darling." I dropped the phone at the sound of his laughter and began to shut all of the blinds. I double checked my locks on all of the doors, tears spilling down my cheeks. Why was he doing this? It had been ten years since I had seen him.

_Hospital_

"You'd be surprised," Tara Knowles, a surgeon and a friend, said to me, "Jax is a great father."

"Really?" I took a sip of my coffee as I watched other medical staff move around. "His whole biker persona throws me off. You'd expect him to be like my father, a trashy bastard." I admitted.

"You have it all wrong, Rose. Despite how they look, they are quite protective and caring." She had a dreamy look in her eyes. She was so into him but she was failing to show it to him, it was annoying, actually. We both worked in the same hospital together, her as a surgeon and myself as radiologist. We were both around the same age, I was twenty-eight and she was twenty-nine.

"They are intimidating."

"You might like them if you talked to them once and awhile." Before I could respond I heard my pager go off so I stood up.

"I'll see you later." I gave her a smile.

"Wait, stop by the neonatal wing later today." I rose an eyebrow at her.

"Why? Are you setting me up so I have to talk to your biker friends?"

"No, I just want you to look over Abel's chart." She had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Sure." I walked off and took the elevator to the radiology wing of the hospital. It took a long time to become what I was today. Many years studying, going to school, doing labs and a residency program led me to how successful I was today. Sure, it took ten years to get my M.D degree and complete other programs and residency but it was worth it.

"Dr. O'Malley." A tech greeted me as I entered a room filled with computers and black lights.

"You paged?" I asked, setting my coffee on the table.

"I wanted you to look over this before the doctor comes down."

"Alright. Let's see." I smiled at the young girl, she was new, only been here for a couple weeks. The picture was of an arm, showing the top of the radius and the bottom of the humerus bone. A small black line indicated a fracture, but not a small one. "This is a type two radial head fracture. The patient must have fallen from a high location and used only their arm to catch their self. Our next step?" I asked the tech.

"Call in an Orthopedic surgeon to fix the fractured piece."

"Good. Page the surgeon and the woman's original doctor, I'll give them a report."

"Yes, Dr. O'Malley." The girl smiled and went off to page the doctors for me. Leaning back on an empty table I stared at the picture once more and then grabbed the other picture of it. I had gotten many fractures before and breaks also, not from accidents, though. They had all been meant to happen, and they were all caused by my trashy father and junkie mother. I had been to the hospital multiple times when I was in middle school and high school for many injuries. That was what basically got me motivated to become a radiologist, I wanted to help people who, like myself, had been subjected to injuries- accident or not.

Later that day I decided I would stop down at the neonatal wing just for Tara's sake since she had asked. I had met Jax earlier in the week but I had been called in for an emergency x-ray so I hadn't talked to him that long. His son Abel was in what Jax called the "toaster" because he had been born premature due to his junkie mother. Abel was a fighter and happened to be still strong despite his heart defect and the hole in his stomach. Abel was in a separate room and I noticed no one was in there so I smiled down at the tiny baby boy.

"Keep fighting, little one." I whispered and grabbed his chart to look over what the little boy had in store for him. Two surgeries to fix both his birth defects, he wasn't strong enough but he needed it. Flipping through his chart I didn't notice the door open and shut, signaling someone was in the room with me.

"He okay, Dr.?" I jolted and looked up to see Jax and two of his biker friends.

"Oh, yeah. I was just looking over it." I smiled at sat the chart down. "He seems to be doing great, getting stronger everyday."

"Oh, I know we met earlier, but I'm Jax." He held out his hand and I shook it lightly. Jax was a tall man with shoulder length blond hair, bright blue eyes and a wide frame. He wore a black sweatshirt with his leather cut over it and loose jeans, they were tucked messily into work boots.

"Dr. Rosanne O'Malley." I gave a tight smile and eyed his friends over. One was around five nine with a the sides of his head shaved to expose the two tribal tattoos. He was a caramel color with brown eyes and a goofy smile. He had on a t-shirt with the same leather cut on that Jax had. The other man was slightly intimidating. He was around six foot with shaggy gray hair, deep brown eyes and two long scars on each side of his mouth. He had on a long sleeve shirt with the cut over it and heavy work boots on.

"This is Juice," Jax pointed at the man with the shaved head, "and Chibs." He pointed at the scarred man.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too!" Juice grinned and winked. "What kind of doctor are you?"

"Radiologist."

"I'm a computer tech... oh and a mechanic!" I nodded and cleared my throat.

"Stop flirting, boy. I bet she ain't into ya."Chibs spoke in a low voice, a thick Scottish accent lined his words, making me smile.

"Chibs!" Juice gave a harsh look and I laughed.

"It's okay. Anyway, Tara asked me to come down here to look over Abel's charts." I told Jax. "Don't ask me why, but she did. Abel looks really healthy for what he's gone through, he'll do great in surgery." I was about to go on and tell Jax some other things but Abel's heart monitor started increasing, the beeping getting louder.

"What's happening?" Jax asked worried and I saw his friends tense up. I ignored him and quickly grabbed my stethoscope to listen to Abel's heart and breathing. "Rose!" Jax shouted.

"Shut up for a second!" I snapped and intently listened to his chest. He was having an apnea attack. Gently, I put my hand where his lungs would be and gave slight pressure, repeating the process. The heart monitor started to slow and I gave less pressure, giving a smile. I grabbed my pager and paged Tara and then grabbed a small oxygen mask for Abel to make sure he could still breath correctly. "There you go." I lightly ran my thumb across Abel's cheek. "He was having an apnea attack. His breathing was compromised so I applied pressure to get his lungs to work again. I also added an oxygen mask to help him breath better until Dr. Knowles gets here."

"Thank you..." Jax sighed and shut his eyes.

"Jax it's okay. Many premature babies have apnea attacks, it's common. Nothing to worry about."

"Oh my god." Jax let out another sigh, his hands shaking.

"What happened?" Tara rushed in, nearly hitting Chibs with the door.

"Apnea. I stopped it and made sure his breathing was regular." I summarized to her and saw her walk over to the baby. She checked his breathing and heart with her stethoscope and gave a nod. My pager went off and I looked at it to see that I was needed for a consult. "I have to go." I stopped in front of Jax and gave him a small smile. "Abel is just fine. Relax." I passed his friends and saw Chibs eying me with intense eyes.

"Rose, I want you to be there when Abel has his surgery." Tara told me.

"I will if I can. Dr. Rogers is on my ass for not getting all his x-rays in and checked." I shrugged.

"Thank you." I nodded and opened the door, my feet taking me away from Jax and his friends.

"Doctor!" I turned just in time to see a patient barreling towards me, a crazy look on his face. The man slammed into me, his arms shoving me into the ground. A wave of pain overwhelmed me and I let out a shout of pain. "Doctor!" The man was grabbing at me. "I need my medicine... where's my medicine!?" The man yelled in my face, I struggled to shove him off me. "Give me my fucking medicine!"

"I can't give you any!" I yelled back.

"You're a fucking doctor! GIVE IT TO ME!"

"I'm not that kind of doctor!" I shoved the man away, only to have him slap me.

"Bitch!"

"Rose!" Tara ran out of the room and started to pull the man away from me when he swung his elbow back into her. "Call security!" Tara shouted to the people who were standing by.

"I WANT MEDICINE!" His hands clawed into my arms, making them sting. Before I could say anything the man was pulled off of me and shoved into the wall. "Get off!"

"Relax, man." I saw Jax order the guy before helping Tara up from the ground. Juice and Chibs were holding the man back, glaring at him. "Are you okay?" He asked Tara and she nodded before rushing to me.

"Rose? Can you stand?" Tara asked and I nodded.

"Give me a minute." I put my head in my hands and let out some of the tears I had. Sure, this happened often but never to me. Memories of my father hitting me and screaming foul things at me resurfaced and I felt powerless.

"Hey, hey." Tara put a hand on my back. "You're fine. He isn't here." I nodded and wiped the tears away and stood up, pain shooting through my back.

"You okay?" Jax asked, worried.

"Sure." I looked at the man who had tackled me and glared. "Call psych and make sure he doesn't get any medicine. He's a junkie and doesn't deserve it." A petrified nurse nodded quickly and picked up the phone, and soon two large orderlies were coming to pick up the man. Chibs and Juice had turned around to face me and I saw Juice giving me a sympathetic look. "I'm going to finish my rounds." I went to walk away when Tara called me back.

"You should sit down, maybe. You got tackled, Rose." Tara suggested.

"I'm fine. Just a little bruised, nothing to worry about." Her eyes were sad when she understood what I was saying. I had endured multiple beatings and never got the luxury of going to the hospital and getting medicine all the time. I left with all the men watching me quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed and my back was still bruised badly but I didn't complain, I wasn't that weak. I was able to go to Abel's surgery and he did well, despite his heart having a minor panic attack. He was once again put back in the toaster and Gemma, Jax's bad-ass mother, was there to watch over him. She greeted me with cold, calculating eyes and gave a curt nod at Tara. Gemma was an intense woman who didn't accept people easily, which was understandable. After Tara gave Gemma a run down of how well Abel's surgery went, she told Gemma that I was going to take Abel down for imaging.

"Abel did survive the surgery and it was successful, but we want to make sure there is no further damage." I explained. "I will take him down to get an ultrasound of his abdomen and his heart and then I will interpret the scans."

"Sure." Gemma shrugged, eying the small boy and then me with wary eyes. "Take care of him." I nodded and gave her a smile

"I will." Tara and I set Abel up for the travel down to the ultrasound. When I leaned down to take the brake off of the moveable incubator I winced from the soreness in my back.

"Your back still bothering you?" Tara asked.

"A little. It doesn't matter." I muttered and noticed Gemma's eyes widen at me.

"You were the one that got tackled, right?" Gemma stood up.

"I can't believe everyone knows." I gave a groan, annoyed.

"No, no. Jax and Chibs were really pissed off about that guy, said he full force tackled you." Gemma explained to me. "Said you weren't really phased by it." I gave Tara panicked eyes and then sighed. I might as well tell her, she doesn't seem like the type that accepted not knowing something.

"I'm use to it, okay." I told her.

"You have someone beating you? Your husband, boyfriend?" Gemma looked angry, her eyes hard.

"My father use to beat me, for about thirteen years. I got far away from him when I graduated high school, it's been ten years since I've seen him."

"What about your mother?"

"A junkie, she was high as hell every time. She didn't really care from what I remember, she died about six years ago." Gemma didn't say anything. "I'm going to take Abel down now." I left the room and ignored Gemma questioning Tara about me.

**3rd Person**

_SAMCRO_

Gemma had returned later in the day at the club after she had made sure Abel was alright. Most of the guys were around, either playing pool or drinking. Jax had been busy all day so he was still at the club, waiting to see his son. Gemma entered the clubhouse and smiled at the boys.

"He's doing just fine, boys." Gemma told the men and a loud cheer echoed in the room, all of them raising their drinks. Jax stood up and went to the door, wanting to see his little boy. "Hold on, Jax."

"What, ma?" Jax asked, worry clouding his features.

"This isn't about your son, relax." Jax nodded and sat back down next to Clay at the bar.

"What's up, sugar?" Clay asked his wife after he took a swig of beer.

"You know that girl you men were talking about yesterday?" Gemma asked and Chibs straightened up from his slouched position against the pool table.

"Dr. O'Malley." Juice clarified.

"Yeah, her." Gemma nodded. "I got some information on her, ain't good either. She was beat by her father for thirteen years, she got far away from him when she was eighteen."

"Her mother?" Clay asked.

"Junkie, she died six years ago."

"Damn. Anything else?" Jax questioned.

"Apparently her father has been trying to contact her and won't stop calling her. Tara said it was so bad that Rose wouldn't talk to anyone for weeks, all she did was cry. Not to mention she is afraid to stay in her house. Tara keeps letting her stay at her house when she's scared."

"Where is the bastard now?" Chibs asked, his voice hard.

"No one knows but Tara thinks he's close, he's been calling the hospital from a Cali number."

"I say we go after him, show the bastard what it feels like ta be hit." Chibs suggested.

"Relax, Chibs, this isn't our jurisdiction." Clay told the angry Scotsman. "She ain't SAMCRO family, she has no importance to us."

"She saved Abel a couple days ago." Jax piped up.

"She was personally taking him down to ultrasound today. Making sure he was safe." Gemma mentioned. Clay gave a sigh and chugged his beer before slamming it down.

"I'll think about it." Clay left the room and Gemma glared at his back.

"Fuck." Jax muttered, annoyed. "I'm gonna check on Abel." He left quickly and the men waited until they heard the roar of two bikes. Clay had left too. Gemma eyed the men and gave a nod to Juice.

"Find him." Gemma told the tech and then turned to Opie and Chibs. "He finds him, you get him by tonight. Don't let Clay or Jax know. Tig, you tell Clay and I'll personally castrate you." Gemma smirked at the man. "I know you love your women." And then she left and the men all started laughing at Tig's expression.

"Hurry up, boy." Chibs told Juice and slid his sunglasses on.

**Rose **

_Charming_

It was quiet out and I had been sitting on my porch, watching the small amount of cars that drove by. Charming became quiet around seven at night when the sun was getting ready to set and when all the children had been tucked in to sleep. My house was a small, one story ranch with one bedroom and bathroom and an office. It had a small living area and attached kitchen also so it was big enough for me, considering I was the only one living in it. It had a nice size porch on the front that exposed the quiet street I lived on. I had moved to Charming when I finished my degrees and such, I did my residency at the hospital near Charming and permanently moved here.

Hearing the sound of motorcycles roar closer, I perked up and peeled my eyes for any sign of them. It wasn't a surprise that they were out and about this hour. Jax and his friends were part of Sons Of Anarchy, a motorcycle club that kept Charming somewhat protected. I saw at least one or two men on motorcycles everyday, riding around. When the bikes got onto my street I saw three of them riding side by side with their sunglasses on, blocking the sun from their eyes. All of them wore their cuts with the large reaper on the back. They drove fairly quickly down my street and I heard the engines fade away, making me smile. Thank God they weren't taking care of business nearby.

Finishing my beer, I entered my house and locked the door and shut all of the blinds. Ever since my father started calling me I became paranoid. I made sure all my doors were securely locked and that all my blinds were shut before it was dark. I hated this feeling. I hated not feeling safe in my own house. I was waiting for his daily call but it never came this night. Surprisingly I was even more terrified. What if he was outside, waiting for me. Rushing to my phone I dialed Tara's number and began crying.

"Rose? Honey, what's wrong?" Tara asked.

"He hasn't called. What if he is outside? What if he breaks in? Tara, I'm scared." I sobbed.

"Calm down, sh." Tara soothed me. "I'm going to call Jax and tell him to stop by and check out your place."

"Thank you." I wiped my eyes and gave a sigh of relief. Soon after she hung up I heard the familiar sound of a bike coming closer. The bike roared up my driveway and I heard a knock on the door, making me jolt. I peeked out the window to see Jax standing on my porch. "Thank you for coming." I told the biker and let him come in.

"I'm gonna check out your house. Just relax." I nodded at his words and watched him move around my small home. When he was finished her walked outside and checked the outside of the house, making sure no one was hiding out. "No one is here. Maybe he stopped for good?" Jax suggested to me, sitting down on my couch.

"No, he wouldn't do that. He's been calling me for weeks, he wouldn't just give up."

"Don't worry, if he ever decides to set foot in Charming, we'll take care of him." I nodded, feeling a small sense of security. "Do you want me to stay?"

"No, no. Go home." I told Jax. "Thank you, again. This means a lot."

"I would have sent Chibs since he seems to like you a lot, but he wasn't around."

"Chibs likes me?" I asked, smiling slightly but frowning. I had never even talked to him before.

"Yeah." Jax smirked. "I'll see you around, Doc." Jax left and I was alone again, the only sound was my TV playing some soap opera. I left the TV on and laid on my couch, soon falling asleep to the sounds of the actors dealing with their drama.

When I woke, it was early, and luckily I didn't need to go into work today. I had to go to the store and get some things so I wouldn't starve at home this week. I changed into a black tank top, skinny jeans and some black boots before leaving the house. The market wasn't far from my house so I walked today, keeping a close eye out for my father. Not like he would jump out from a bush, but I wanted to be careful. The market was a small building with the basic essentials, such as food, women products and hygiene items. Gliding down the aisles I grabbed simple things that weren't heavy since I had to walk home. Milk, bread, cheese, some vegetables and a small chicken to cook. I rounded the corner towards the cashier when I nearly slammed into a wide chest. I glanced up to see Chibs smiling down at me, the scars on his face lifting with his mouth.

"Sorry." I gave him a small smile, looking down at the beer he was carrying in his hand.

"It's alright, love. No harm no foul." Chibs said in his accent, making my knees go weak. "Not working today?"

"No, I don't work the rest of the weekend. Thankfully."

"I heard Jax went over ta your house yesterday."

"Uhm..."

"I know bout ya father, love. No need to be brief."

"Uhm, I was just scared that he was waiting for me outside. He usually calls every night but he didn't last night." I shrugged and I swore Chibs's eyes lit up for a second.

"Well, I guess I'll see ya round?"

"Sure." I gave him a smile and walked around him, feeling his eyes on me.

"Rose?" I turned back to face Chibs, looking up since he was tall. "If ya ever feel scared, jus' call this number and ask for me." Chibs handed me a business card that said 'Teller-Morrow Garage' on it.

"Thank you." He walked away and I stared at his back, it was covered with his cut and I gave a smile.

After the weekend passed I was back at work and my back was fully healed so I could lift patients without a problem. Tara was busy so I didn't see much of her but I knew she knew I was thankful that she had called Jax to come to my house. My father hadn't called and I was relieved but worried. The fact that he stopped calling gave me hope that he was finally done harassing me. But what if he was falsely giving me hope was a ploy to get me alone and attack me?

"Dr. O'Malley to the Radiology wing. Dr. O'Malley to the Radiology Wing." The intercom rumbled over the speakers, making me jump slightly. I made my way to the elevator and tapped my foot, waiting for the usual ding. The radiology wing was stationed with all different types if imaging devices. CT, MRI, X-ray, Ultrasound and much more.

"They need you in the MRI." A nurse told me and I nodded. Entering the small room I sat in front of the computer and nodded at the doctor who was setting the patient up. The doctor, Dr. James, entered the small room I was in and pushed on the intercom button.

"Alright, try and stay still Mr. O'Malley." Dr. James said and my eyes widened.

"What did you just say?" I asked him.

"What?" Dr. James looked at me, confused.

"His name. What is his name?"

"Conner O'Malley. I knew the name sounded familiar, your father?" I gave a weak nod. "Damn, I'm sorry, Rose. Someone found him nearly dead in an alleyway, brought him here." I gulped and looked at the image on the screen.

"Looks like hemorrhaging in the brain." I pointed out the spot and he wrote something down on his clipboard. "There is nothing else I can see."

"I'll set him up for surgery to fix that bleeder."

"Excuse me." I got up and stumbled from the imaging room to the nearest on-call room. I slid my phone from my pocket and stared at the business card. It had burning a hold in my pocket for a couple days. I dialed the number and took a deep breath.

"Teller-Morrow Garage, this is Gemma speaking." I heard Gemma's familiar voice.

"Gemma, it's Rose O'Malley." I mumbled.

"Oh yeah, the radiologist." Gemma's voice stated.

"Is Chibs around? I need to speak to him."

"Is something wrong?" Her voice had concern now.

"Yes."

"Hold on." I heard shuffling and then some yelling in the background. There were other sounds, metal hitting metal and other mechanical sounds.

"'Ello?" I heard Chib's Scottish voice.

"Chibs..." I mumbled.

"Rose?" He sounded confused and worried.

"Chibs, something... Somethings wrong."

"What, love, what is it?" He was urgent.

"My father... he, he's at the hospital."

"What?" His voice sounded shocked and surprised.

"They brought him in today, beaten badly. I don't want to be here with him." I sobbed to him. "I don't want to bother you but I can't- I won't..." I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Hey, hey, sh. Relax, love, I'll be there in a bit. Jus' stay away from him." Chibs told me. "I 'ave to go but I'll be there soon."

"Thank you." We both hung up and I laid back on the bed, sobbing. My pager went off a few times but I ignored it, knowing it was wrong but I didn't want to move. When I was paged for a fifth time I groaned and read it, already knowing that my father was asking for me. I exited the on-call room with red eyes and decided to hide out in the x-ray room, looking at films.

"Doctor?" I turned to see a tech watching me from the door frame, his eyes widened at my appearance. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, what do you need?" I wiped my eyes once again.

"Dr. James wants you, says that his patient is asking for you."

"Tell him that I don't want to see his patient."

"I think you should."

"Leave." I ordered and then turned back to some films to examine them. The tech gave a disapproving sound and left, making me feel relief. After an hour of hiding out in the film room I decided to make an appearance in Abel's room. No one was there yet so I basked in the quiet, smiling at the small baby with happiness. He was so innocent, he didn't know anything about evil or bad things. Abel was getting bigger everyday, his heart and immune system getting stronger. I heard the door open lightly and I looked up to see Chibs walking in, his sunglasses resting on his head.

"Ya alright, love?" I blushed slightly and nodded.

"I just had a panic attack. Sorry, you didn't need to come." I said quietly, fearing that my voice would bother little Abel.

"Yes I did, ya asked me ta." Chibs sat in the other chair and smiled at the baby. "He is so cute. Do ya want kids?"

"Maybe." I shrugged. "I don't have time and I don't see a husband or boyfriend anytime soon."

"Why not?" Chibs glanced at me.

"I don't get out much."

"That's alright, ya don't need ta get out to get a guy. Ya might meet one 'ere."

"Doubt that." I laughed. "Every guy here is as old as my father."

"How old is he?" Chibs looked worried.

"Sixty. I wouldn't date anyone older than fifty."

"Ah, ya like older men?"

"I guess. I did date guys much older than me in college."

"How old are ya?"

"Almost twenty-nine, how about you?"

"Forty-four." So he was sixteen years old than me. A knock sounded on the door and I groaned in annoyance at the same tech as before.

"Dr. James really wants you to go see his patient so he stops being annoying." The tech said, angry at me.

"I told you that I said no." I told him.

"Come on, just go see him. Stop being selfish, some of us like to get on with our jobs while you're hiding out here." Chibs stood up and glared at the young tech.

"I suggest ya get outta here before I show ya what men like ya get for disrespecting women." Chibs harshly told the boy. "Prick." The tech left quickly, his face showed terror and I started laughing.

"It's alright, Chibs."

"No, it ain't." He gruffly said with hard eyes. "When does ya shift end?"

"Not till five."

"I'll be back before ya shift."

"You don't have to. You can go home, I don't want to bother you, you barely know me anyway."

"I know ya enough to know that ya deserve to be cared for." I looked up at the man surprised. This man, who I had met nearly two weeks ago, had become everything I wanted. He was a rock, someone who could support me.

"That means a lot." He nodded and then held out his hand for me. I grasped his calloused fingers and he pulled me up from my chair, bringing my body to his so he could hug me. I tensed up first when my chest hit his and his arms wrapped around me, I had never been hugged like this before. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him, bringing my arms under his cut and enjoying the feeling of his toned back. My head burrowed into his chest and I smiled at how great he smelled. It was a mix between cigarette smoke and body wash that he must use, it was delicious.

"I'll see ya later, Rosie." He smirked at me and then left me with bright red cheeks and a stupid grin on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**** Self harm and abuse talk in this chapter ****

**3****rd**** Person**

_SAMCRO_

Chibs had left the hospital in an angry stride once he was out of Rose's sight, he was pissed. He had personally gone out with Opie to beat Rose's prick of a father to death and here he was, alive and close to her. Sure, she couldn't quit her job but her father- who beat her- was now in the same vicinity. When Chibs made it back to the club he grabbed Opie, Tig, Juice and Gemma and took them to the chapel, his face hard.

"What is it?" Gemma asked, hands on her hips. "Clay will wonder why we're all in here."

"Rose's father, he ain't dead." Chibs stated.

"What the fuck?" Tig shouted. "I thought you killed him!"

"So did we!" Opie hissed back. "He was dying in the alley where we left him."

"You obviously didn't do a good enough job, Jesus."

"Shut the fuck up, Trager!" Opie took a defensive stance.

"Everyone shut up!" Gemma yelled. "Shut your mouths, Clay might hear and he can't know that we did this."

"We have to do something, he's at St. Thomas." Chibs explained.

"Shit." Gemma gave an angry curse. "We can't do anything while he's in there."

"We could scare the shit outta him, make sure he knows that we'll make sure he's dead next time." Juice suggested. "Did he see your faces?" He asked Opie and Chibs.

"No, we had ski masks on." Opie told the others. "He heard my voice though, Chibs didn't want to talk in case this would happen."

"Smart." Gemma started pacing. "Tig, you and Juice go over there threaten him. Make sure he doesn't talk to Rose."

"You really like this girl, don't you?" Tig questioned the matriarch. "Any reason why?"

"She's had a hard life, a junkie mother and bastard father. She deserves a better one, she deserves protection from us."

"That's a first."

"Just go Tig, before I really do castrate you."

"Yes ma'am." Tig hurried out with Juice on his heels and Gemma laughed.

"None of this gets back to Clay. Understand?" Gemma asked Chibs and Opie. "He finds out you beat the shit outta this man, he'll have your asses."

"No worries." Chibs gave her a tight smile. "I'm headin' ova to the hospital later, keep Rose company."

"You really like her, don't you?"

"I do. I can't explain it either, she's perfect."

"Damn, we getting another old lady soon?" Opie grinned.

"Depends." Chibs patted Opie on the back and grinned at Gemma.

"Take your time, brother."

**Rose**

_St. Thomas_

I was sitting in Abel's room doing some charts when I saw two hulking men wearing the Sons cut. I perked up slightly, noticing Juice but the other man was new. He had wild, black hair with bright blue eyes and a permanent scowl etched into his face. They were walking towards the ICU, ignoring the nurses asking them questions. Wondering what they were doing, I went back to my charts and gave a smile at the baby beforehand. I did want kids, maybe one when the time came, but that might be impossible. I was too damaged for someone, most guys hated baggage. Chibs didn't, though, he seemed to understand what I was going through and accepted me. I liked Chibs, a lot. He was different, he was an intimidating biker with a protective persona and a gentle side. He was perfect.

"You really like it in here, huh?" I looked up to see Tara smiling at me. "Sorry I haven't been around, I've been so busy." She looked stressed.

"What's going on?" I asked her, worried.

"Nothing, just work."

"Tara."

"_He_ called me today." I saw the panic on her face, her eyes started watering. "I'm scared, he found me."

"Tara, sweetie, it'll be alright. You have Jax, he'll keep you safe."

"I don't want to tell him, all he'll do is worry and I don't want that. He is so stressed with Abel and the club."

"Tara, don't do this. Don't be like me and let this go on." I sighed. "He's here, my father."

"What!?"

"They brought him in today, he was beaten badly." I put my head in my hands. "He keeps asking for me. I called Chibs and he told me to not go near him."

"You called Chibs?" She perked up.

"Stop." I groaned.

"Are you telling me you willingly called one of Jax's biker friends? Do you like him?"

"I just met him, Tara." She narrowed her eyes. "He's nice, gentle with me. He understands me and that scares me since no one except you has ever been able to understand. He came to the hospital today to keep me company, yelled at a tech who was being rude to me. He is coming later today."

"Rose! He likes you!"

"You don't know that." I countered.

"I do. Most of the guys never act like that with women unless they are interested." I glared at her. "Go out and get a drink with him, get your mind off of your dad."

"Maybe."

"I have to go. Think about what I said." Tara grinned and left the room, leaving me in silence.

"What should I do, Abel?" I asked the small child. "Do you think I should like Chibs?" I stuck my pinkie in his incubator and Abel latched on to it lightly, making me give a half smile. "I'll take that as a yes."

**3****rd**** Person **

_Opie's House_

Opie had rode up to his house with a smile when he saw his kids playing in the backyard. He took his helmet off and slid it on the handlebar, smoothing his hair back. When he entered the backyard his kids attacked him with hugs and mindlessly chattered about school. His wife, Donna, was in the kitchen, making a snack for her children when she saw him walk in the house.

"Hey, honey." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey, Ope." Donna smiled back. "You're home early." Donna hated SAMCRO because of her husband's incarceration due to club business.

"Yeah, I have a favor to ask." Her face dropped.

"If it's anything to do with the club, then no."

"No, it's more of a favor to Chibs."

"What would he need from me?" Donna gave her husband an incredulous look.

"His girl, she is having a rough time. He wants to know if you can be a friend to her."

"Why can't Gemma do it?"

"You know how Gemma is, he's prefer if you did this for him."

"Who is she?"

"She's a radiologist at the hospital. Her father beat her for thirteen years and he's back after ten, he's been bothering her. Chibs and I roughed him up for threatening her and he somehow lived, he's at St. Thomas now."

"He knows she works there, doesn't he?" Donna looked pale, her eyes worried.

"Yes, she is terrified. She called Chibs and he had to go down to St. Thomas to comfort her."

"Sure, yes." Donna nodded her head. "She deserves some happiness."

"I'll tell Chibs, he might bring her over later, if that's fine."

"The kids will be with Piney today, so sure. It'll give us time to talk." Donna turned back to the sandwiches she was making.

"Thank you so much, Donna. You don't know how much this means." He wrapped his arms around his wife, kissing her neck.

**Rose**

_St. Thomas_

My shift was nearing it's end and I hadn't seen Chibs anywhere. Maybe he forgot? I was okay with that, he didn't need to postpone his life for mine. Juice and the other man had left awhile back with frowns on their faces. I had no clue what they had done or why they were at the hospital but I wasn't in a position to ask. My father stopped asking for me, thankfully, and he seemed to be getting worse from what Dr. James told me. His brain surgery was later tonight and apparently it was a risky procedure since his bleeder was conspicuously hidden between two lobes. It gave me some hope that he would die and that I would finally be rid of my father. All he had done was give me pain, fear and sadness. He was like a plague, infecting me no matter where he was. I spent years after I left home in terror, never leaving the home in fear of him finding me. When my mother died, I didn't bother going. It sounded like I was a bitch but she didn't help me at all. She would watch when my father would beat me, laugh, get high and complain about me being a baby.

I had scars all over my body from my father. Burn marks, cut marks and marks from when he whipped me with a belt. Sure, I could have left and gotten help when I was a kid but I was scared, I didn't want to be put in foster car. When I was fifteen, I went through a phase where I was really depressed so I cut myself. I had visible marks on my thighs and wrists from when I used scissors to cut myself. I tried to kill myself three times, twice with cutting myself and once trying to drown myself. My father found me every time and saved me. That surprised me since I knew he wanted me dead, but letting me kill myself was too easy for him. He had to be the one to kill me. When I turned eighteen I got the hell away from him and moved to Charming, I didn't think he'd find me. But he did.

"Ya alright, love? Ya thinkin' hard bout something." Chibs's voice surprised me and my head snapped up to his face. He was standing next to me at the nurse's station, his hand moved to my shoulder and he gently put his hand there.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry." I gave a small smile. "My shift is over in twenty minutes."

"Good, I 'ave someone I want ya ta meet."

"Who?"

"Her names Donna." Chibs gave my shoulder a squeeze. "She wants ta keep ya company, keep ya mind off things."

"Why are you being so nice to me, Chibs?" That surprised him, making his face go from happy to shocked, and then shocked to a frown.

"Ya deserve it. I want ta help ya."

"Alright." I nodded and handed a nurse a chart before turning to him. "I'm gonna change and then I'll meet you outside." He nodded and left me, slipping his sunglasses on his face. A nurse smirked at me and then turned back to her work, making me smile. I changed into my casual clothes, a t-shirt, jeans and my boots. Chibs was smoking a cigarette when I got outside, he was leaning on his bike. I smiled at him, eying his attire over. He was wearing his usual long sleeve shirt with a t-shirt over it and his cut on top of that. He had on loose jeans with work boots on under them and a chain that probably held his wallet. He was insanely attractive despite his age.

"Ya followin' me or do ya wanna ride with me?" He asked and I glanced at his bike, I had never been on one before. "Ya don't have ta if ya don't wanna."

"I will." I nodded, ignoring my inner judgment and gave him a grin. "Never done this before."

"Here." He handed me his helmet and helped me clip it on, his fingers brushing my jaw. "Climb on behind me." I did as he said and slid myself forward so I was pressed against him. His hands came back and pulled my arms to wrap around torso, making sure they were tight. "Just hold on tight, love." I nodded against his back and we were off, leaving St. Thomas with a loud roar as a reminder. The ride was short as we weaved through neighborhood streets and ended at a small home. Another bike was in the driveway along with a brown truck and a sliver car. Chibs climbed off first and helped me off, taking my helmet from me. His hand grabbed mine lightly and he led me towards the front door, which was open. "Ope!" Chibs shouted into the house as we walked in.

"Chibs?" A male voice called back.

"Yea!" Chibs yelled back and led me through the house into a kitchen. "Brother." Chibs greeted an extremely tall man and gave him a man hug. "Rosie, this is Opie." I smiled at the man, he was like a big bear. He had a long, brown beard with matching hair and brown eyes.

"Hey, Rose. My wife Donna is outside if you wanna go meet her." Opie pointed at the sliding door and I nodded, leaving Chib's side to meet this Donna woman. The men moved away and started talking so I shut the sliding door and looked around for a women. Sitting at a small table was a short woman with chin length brown hair and matching eyes.

"Hi, you must be Rose." The woman stood up and held her hand out. "I'm Donna."

"Hello." I smiled and she led me to the table. "You have a nice house."

"Thank you, not much but it's good enough." Donna laughed. "So, you're Chibs's girl?"  
"Uhm, I guess."

"He hasn't asked you?"

"We just met two weeks ago. I haven't really gotten to know him." I shrugged.

"He's a good man, let me just say that. You'll be happy if you stay with him."

"I can tell that he is." I smiled and remembered how he came to the hospital for me.

"I know you've had a hard time, lately. Opie told me about your father, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I'm pretty sure all of Jax's friends know. It isn't a secret anymore."

"I heard he is in the hospital."

"Beaten badly." I nodded.

"Do they know who did that to him?"

"No. I'm in debt to them, though." She looked at me surprised. "He has plagued me my whole life and now, now he knows what it feels like. He might die, that's what his doctor told me. Is it bad that I wish he would?"

"No, not after what he did to you." Donna put a hand on mine and gave it a squeeze. "I know we just met and all, and I know you won't tell me your whole life story..." She trailed off. "I think we're going to be real good friends."

"I do too." We both laughed and I looked up to see Chibs watching me through the garage door, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Rose**

_St. Thomas_

The next morning Chibs dropped me off at the hospital since I had ridden with him to Opie and Donna's last night. I waved goodbye to the handsome biker and walked to my car so I could take it home. I had had a great night with Donna, Opie and Chibs. Donna and I ended up making dinner for the men and we all sat and talked. It was different for me, I wasn't use to this and it felt right to be around these people.

"Dr. O'Malley!" I looked up to see Dr. James walking towards me, his blond hair messy and his brown eyes warm. "Your father... He made it through the surgery." I shut my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You got the hemorrhage?" I asked.

"Yes, it was difficult but we managed to stop it. He'll need to rest, and once his ribs heal he'll be on his feet."

"I need to go." I whispered.

"Rose, aren't you happy?"

"No. I'm not." I left Dr. James with a confused expression, his eyes watching my car peel from the parking lot. He wasn't dead. My father was still going to haunt me- give me nightmares.

When I got home I ended up falling asleep on my couch, not waking up till late afternoon to someone knocking on my door. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I was greeted to Tara standing outside my house, a sheepish look on her face. "Hey, you alright?" I asked, allowing her in.

"I just needed to talk to you." Tara admitted and made herself comfortable on my couch. "Josh, I think he's here."

"Why do you say that?" I handed her a beer. Josh Kohn was an agent for the ATF and had dated Tara back when she was in Chicago. He had gotten violent with her so she left, got a restraining order and never heard from him again. It bothered me that he was in Charming. It was like one thing after another- my father comes after me and then is miraculously alive, and now Tara's ex is in town after her.

"I came outside to find rose petals on my car. They had been there for awhile."

"Shit, did you tell Jax?"

"No, he was leaving when I stopped by so I left my car with them to get it checked out." Tara searched through her purse for something and produced a gun.

"Tara..."

"I just need to have a sense of security." She whispered. "If he is here, he won't leave me alone. This is like what happened with you and your father."

"He survived." I bluntly stated and took a swig of beer.

"He survived the surgery?"

"Yes." I shut my eyes and felt tears welling in my eyes. "I am so terrified, you have no idea. He can still hurt me." Her arms wrapped around me and I cried into her shoulder, sadness flooding me. "I'm not safe."

"I wish we were." Was all she said and then we both went silent, just holding each other. Once we stopped crying Tara perked up somewhat. "Can you drop me off tomorrow to pick up the Cutlass?"

"Sure, no problem. Spend the night, we can have a girls night." I smiled at her. "I need it."

"That sounds fun."

"Come on, we can go out to eat." I stood up and grabbed my purse, watching her stand up and shove the gun back in her purse. "Make sure no one sees that." When Tara and I had finished our food at the small diner in town we drove back to my house and watched movies. We both fell asleep in my living room, seemingly unaware of the man watching us through my windows.

The next morning I woke up with a yawn, the sun in my eyes. Tara was cuddled into my couch with her hair all over the place. Laughing, I made a pot of coffee and made a quick breakfast for us. I knew Tara worked the night shift tonight so she needed her car soon, and I wanted an excuse to see Chibs.

"Yum, eggs." Tara smiled as she entered my tiny kitchen, grabbing a plate. "Thanks."

"Sure thing, we need to get your car soon. You work tonight."

"Shit, I almost forgot." Tara groaned. "When do you work?"

"Tomorrow night, got the graveyard shift."

"Damn, I hate night shifts." We ate in silence and I went to change into something more attractive since I would be leaving the house. I changed into jean shorts, a loose white top and black high heels- good enough. Tara was already waiting for me to take her to the garage, her sunglasses on. "Ready?" She smiled at me. "Any reason you're dressed like that?" She winked.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I shrugged and locked my house, double checking it. The ride was short and quiet, Tara was looking at something on her phone- probably a text from Jax. Teller-Morrow garage wasn't busy but all the men had something to do, their hands shoved deep inside cars and bikes. I pulled up into a parking spot next to some bikes and climbed out of my Chevy Camero.

"Think it's done yet?" Tara wondered as she looked at her Cutlass from far away.

"Let's find out." We both walked towards the garage, my shoes making loud clicks. I knew I was getting looks from a bunch of men but the only eyes I wanted to see was Chibs. When I looked in the garage I saw Chibs slid under a car, grease covering his pants and shirt. Tara left me to walk over to the Scotsman alone while she talked to a younger looking man about her car. "You got a minute?" I asked Chibs, making him jerk in surprise. "Sorry." I gave a small laugh and watched him slide out from under the car, a smile on his face. It dropped when he saw me, his eyes traveled my body and I swore I saw his jaw drop.

"Ya all pretty for me?" Chibs wiped his hands on a towel.

"Nah." I winked. "I dropped Tara off to pick up her Cutlass."

"Nice of ya." He stepped closer, his body inches from mine. "Ya free tonight?"

"Definitely."

"Go out with me." Chibs smiled at me and I blushed.

"Pick me up at eight." He nodded and then grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. Wolf whistles echoed in the garage and I hid my face into Chibs's chest, feeling his torso vibrate from laughing.

"No need to be shy, Rosie."

"Shut up." I smacked his arm and saw him give a half smile, his scars lifting. "Walk me to my car?" He nodded and slung an arm over my shoulder, slowly walking with me towards my vehicle.

"Ya don't mind ridin' my bike tonight, do ya lass?"

"Not at all."

"Good." Chibs opened my car door for me and watched me get into the driver's seat. "See ya tonight." He leaned in and kissed my temple before shutting my door and walking off. I giggled when he got high fives from some of the other mechanics, he looked quite happy. I drove off with a happy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Tonight was going to be a good night.

When night came I had been mulling over my outfit. I couldn't wear the dress I wanted since I would be riding on a bike, so I opted to wear torn skinny jeans. I had found a black, sleeveless, lace top that I hadn't worn yet and nude colored heels. Suitable. I had straightened my blonde hair and done my make up somewhat darker since we'd be out and about. When eight rolled around I sat on my porch, messing around with my phone. I heard the motorcycle before I saw Chibs roll down my street. In all his glory, he rode up my driveway with a stupid smirk on his face. He wore a black button down with a leather jacket over it and his cut over that. I met him halfway and he admired my outfit, nodding in approval and taking my hand.

"Ya look good." Chibs commented.  
"And so do you." I let him help me get on the bike since my heels made it hard to maneuver. Chibs got on in front of me and I wrapped my arms around him tightly, waiting for him to go. When he did, it scared me slightly but I didn't say anything. I would have to get use to this. Chibs took me to a bar that was outside of Charming, but not too far away. His arm found it's way around my waist and he led me inside, taking me to an open table.

"Ya want anything special, love?"

"Jack and coke." I gave him a large smile and watched him walk away to the bar. The place wasn't too big but it had a small dance floor for couples who wanted to slow dance. Tables and booths were all over and a large bar was in the back. Chibs came back and handed me my glass and took a swig of his beer. "Thanks."  
"Ya doin' okay? Ya dad not botherin' ya anymore?" His question surprised me, only because he was spot on with the dad thing.

"Yeah, he stopped asking for me." I shrugged. "He had his surgery last night and he survived." I muttered.

"Rosie."

"It's okay, I just need to stay away from him. Kind of hard to do when I'm in the hospital working." Chibs's hand found mine and gave it a squeeze before landing on my knee, rubbing circles in my skin.

"It'll be alright." He gave me a smile. "Ya like ridin' my bike?"

"Of course. Scares me at first but you get use to it."

"Glad ta hear it, because you'll on the back of it for a long time."

"Oh, really now?" I smirked and his hand tightened on my knee.

"You'll see, love." We both laughed and soon started talking, our conversations were casual. It was so easy to talk to him, we didn't have any issues making a conversation and making last. When midnight rolled around, Chibs and I made our way outside. Luckily we weren't drunk, we had only gotten a few drinks in the time span that we had been at the bar. We rode on the bike, driving around for awhile, enjoying the wind against our faces. I loved the feeling of being pressed up against his back, feeling the coils of muscles he had back there. My house was in sight and I suddenly felt like I was losing an important part of me. Chibs parked in the driveway and helped me off his Dyna, keeping his hand intertwined with mine. "Am I getting a good night kiss?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." I smirked and climbed the three steps up to my porch when I saw the broken glass and ajar door. "What the hell.." I backed away slightly, my back hitting Chibs's chest.

"Stay back." He ordered and took his gun out from his holster. Stepping over the broken glass he made his way into my home, gun ready. After torturous minutes of waiting for Chibs to return back to the porch, he did. His gun was put away but he had a frown on his face.

"What? What's wrong?" I questioned.

"Look." He led me inside and on my floor was all the pictures of Tara and I that I had and pink rose petals. The pictures were torn up and all that was left was Tara's face, mine were all shredded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose**

_Charming_

All of my pictures- the ones of Tara and I when I first moved here nine years ago, some when we were out with friends and the newer ones. The ones from last night, we had taken a couple pictures of us and I hadn't even printed them yet. How the hell did they get printed?

"What the fuck is this?" Chibs asked and I rushed towards my phone, frantically dialling Tara's number. "Rosanne." His hand touched my back as I waited for Tara to answer, she was still at work so I didn't think she'd answer.

"Hello?" Tara said into the phone. "I can't really talk, Rose-"

"Thank God!" I whispered.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Tara asked, worried. "Did Chibs hurt you? I swear if he-"

"No, no it's not that."

"What is it?"

"Josh." She was silent so I continued. "He broke into my house, took all of pictures and tore them up. My face was all shredded up, yours wasn't."

"How did he..."

"He was watching us."

"Fuck." I heard Chibs whisper as he leaned down to pick up a piece of my shredded face.

"You can't stay there."

"I know. I'll talk to you later." I took a deep breath and hung up. Chibs was busy looking at all the pictures and running his thumb over pieces of my face. "That's okay. I still have those pictures somewhere on my camera." I shrugged and picked up the pictures, throwing them in the trash.

"Get ya things." The Scotsman told me, his eyes hard. "Ya not stayin' 'ere tonight. Ya will stay with me."

"I'll go to Tara's, it's okay."

"No. I heard ya talkin' ta her." Chibs shook his head. "That guy is after her and ya ain't stayin' with her."

"Chibs-"

"Rosanne, no." I nodded and walked off to my bedroom to grab some clothes and needed things. Chibs waited in my kitchen, his elbows leaning against my counter top, watching the door. He took my hand and led me outside, making sure my door was locked before taking me to his bike. Securing my bag on my back, I climbed on the motorcycle and let Chibs take me to where he stayed. I was surprised when he parked outside Teller-Morrow garage and led me to a clubhouse that was hidden in the back. It was a large open space with a huge bar, a pool table and many tables. There were men and women all over the place, doing many things that I would never do in public. The women wore shorts that barely covered their asses and too small tube tops that practically made their boobs fall out. I was somewhat happy I was covered up but intimidated by how all the women looked at me. They made me feel out of place. "Come on, love." Chibs put his hand on my back, ignoring the looks we were getting. "Don't worry bout them." He shrugged and I noticed Jax standing by the bar. His eyes moved around and when he saw me he did a double take.

"Dr. O'Malley." Jax shouted, earning the attention of some others, making me cringe. "What brings you here?"

"Someone broke into her house, damn bastard." Chibs supplied to him. "I brought her 'ere to sleep for tonight."

"Her dad?"

"No, someone else." Chibs stated. "Someone involved with Tara." He whispered quietly so only Jax could hear.

"Take her to your room." Jax nodded and gave me a smile. "Is Tara working tonight?"

"Yeah, she had the graveyard shift." I stated, tightly.

"Come on, lovely." Chibs grabbed my hand once again and led me down a back hallway. He took a key from his back pocket and unlocked the door, giving me a smile. "This is my room, ya can sleep 'ere. Lock the door and don't open it for anyone, only me."

"Okay. Chibs, what are you going to do?" I questioned as we entered the room. It was small with a full sized bed, a dresser, a nightstand and some boxed food and a mini fridge. Clothes were scattered around the floor and his bed wasn't made, the sheets tangled at the end of the bed.

"Nothing, just gonna look 'round ya house and make sure that guy ain't there."

"Alright." I looked at my feet.

"Ya know why he broke into ya house? Ya know him?"

"No, Tara mentioned him once and awhile a long time ago. Said he did some nasty stuff to her when she was in Chicago."

"Ya 'ave no connection ta him?"

"Only through Tara." He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be back." And he was off, leaving me in the room. Slipping my heels off I sat them in a corner and started picking up some of the clothes scattered around, needing something to do. Finding a hamper in the bathroom I deposited some in there and smiled at the now clean floor. Men, always throwing shit around. Dropping my bag on one of his dressers I decided on taking a shower, ignoring the lack of cleaning it had had. Stripping my clothes and climbing in the shower, I let the water run down my back, enjoying the feeling. Why would Josh break into my house? He didn't know me, all he knew about me was that I was a friend of Tara's. Chills ran up my spine as I thought about how he knew where I lived. He had to had been watching us last night when she was over at my house... I shuddered and squeezed my eyes shut.

Chibs only had one kind of shampoo in the cramped, dirty shower, and it was Old Spice. Shrugging, I used some and smiled at the smell. I had always preferred Old Spice over Axe and Chibs always smelled like Old Spice and cigarettes. When I had washed the shampoo out of my hair I climbed out of the shower and used a towel to dry myself off. Deciding on not wearing my night clothes I packed, I dug through Chibs's dresser and grabbed one of his t-shirts. Sliding it on over my underwear and bra, I slid into the bed and covered myself with the sheets, enjoying how they smelled like Chibs.

"Lassie?" I flipped over to my side and groggily opened my eyes to see the Scotsman kneeling next to me.

"Yeah?" I wiped my eyes.

"Tha' me shirt ya wearin'?"

"Yeah." I groaned, glaring at him for waking me up.

"Ya look good in it."

"Is that why you woke me?"

"I was gonna join ya but I didn' want ta scare ya." He admitted and I smiled lightly.

"Well, go on." I urged him. "Hop in." And Chibs gave me a smirk and started stripping of his cut, his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. He slid in beside me, tugging me to his chest and laying a hand on my stomach. "Did you find anything?" I asked him quietly, worried.

"Nothin'. Jax talked ta Tara, she said she didn' know he'd go after ya."

"I didn't know either." I sighed. "When she came home, she told me about Josh and what he did. He hit her and said some horrible things to her."

"Jax will handle it."

"Why is he bothering me?"

"I don' know, love." We grew silent, my eyes tired once again. Turning to face Chibs, I rested my face into his chest and I felt his arms tighten around me. "Does this mean I get ta tell the guys I slept with ya?" I chuckled, feeling his laugh vibrate in his chest.

"I guess."

"They'll all be jealous, ya the prettiest lass in the whole town."

"I don't think so."

"None of that, Rosie."

"Why are you so perfect?" I mumbled, annoyed that he always knew what to say and when to say it. I had just met this man a few weeks ago and now I am falling for him, I never thought this would happen. I remember when Tara told me about Jax and his little 'biker gang'. I had thought the Sons were terrifying and could easily hurt me like my father but they weren't that scary. I still had yet to meet the other members, only because I saw more men wearing similar cuts.

"I'm not tha' perfect, love."

"Yeah, you kinda are."

"Sh, go ta sleep. Tomorrow I'll take ya ta see Donna, she'll like seein' ya."

"Thanks, Chibs, for everything." He didn't say anything but his lips kissed my hairline, making me smile into his chest. Soon I was falling back asleep, safe and happy in Chibs's arms.

Chibs woke me up trying to get out of the bed quietly, his hair laying in a shaggy mess in his face. I admired his body from the behind as he stood and smirked, he did look good in just boxers. Sighing, I sat up and wiped my eyes, making Chibs notice me.

"Did I was ya?"

"Yeah, it's fine." I shrugged and grabbed my phone, seeing a bunch of missed calls from Tara. "I have to call Tara anyway." He nodded.

"I'll be in the shower if ya need me." Smiling at him, I watched him enter the bathroom before calling Tara on her cell. I knew she was sleeping but I needed to wake her.

"Hello?" She asked, her voice raspy from sleep.

"Are you fine? You called me four times." I told her.

"I am, I just wanted to know where you stayed last night. I was worried."

"I stayed with Chibs, he took me to the clubhouse."

"Jax came to the hospital and we talked... he thought I only moved back here for his protection."

"I'm not gonna lie, it kinda seems that way."

"Rose, you know I moved to get away, not for protection from him or any of the Sons."

"I know, but he has a right to think that way." I sighed and laid back on the bed. "Do you work again tonight?"

"Yeah, we'll talk tonight. I have to sleep." Tara told me and we both hung up, not wanting to have a long conversation on the phone. It was ten o'clock so I decided on getting dressed and ready for the day. Chibs said he was going to take me to Donna's today so he could do club business, he didn't want me to be all alone. Sliding off Chibs's shirt I had been wearing, I bent down to search through my bag when I heard someone cough.

"You keep bent over like that and we'll have a real problem." A voice I had never heard before stated and I gasped. Turning around I came face to face with the man who had the crazy hair and permanent scowl etched into his face. This time the scowl was a smirk and that made me uneasy.

"Uhm..." I managed to say, trying to cover myself from his roaming eyes. "My eyes are up here." I glared at the man before me.

"But I see two more I like a lot, and I mean _a lot_." The man chuckled and my eyes went wide, nervous.

"Chibs!" I called out, hearing the curtain of the shower being pulled back and a grunt.

"Ya, lassie, what ya need?" Chibs called back.

"Can you, uhm, come out here..."

"What's- Tig! What the fuck!? Get out!" Chibs shouted when he saw his friend eying my half naked body.

"But she's so nice looking!" The man, Tig, complained.

"Get the fuck out, man!" My Scotsman shoved Tig out of the room and slammed the door. "Damn bastard..." He muttered. "Sorry bout 'im, he's a perv."

"I can tell." I huffed and bent back down to grab something to wear, once again.

"What time do ya work?" He hadn't left the bedroom and was watching me change.

"Seven tonight until seven tomorrow morning." I groaned, I hated working the night shift. "Can you pick me up before and take me to my house? I need to get my car."

"Sure, ya can jus' call me." He nodded. "Donna already knows ya are comin' ova." I slid a gray tank top over my bra and then slipped on light washed skinny jeans. I turned around to see Chibs still in a towel and staring at me.

"What?" I smiled, blushing under his gaze.

"Nothing." He smiled back and then went to his dresser to find a shirt to wear. He found a regular, navy blue shirt and put it on and then grabbed some pants and clean boxers to wear. He went in the bathroom to change into that and brush out his gray hair. When he came out, he had put his cut on over the shirt and added his work boots. "Ready ta go?" I nodded and took his hand in mine, surprising him. He smiled down at me and I knew that this was a perfect moment.


End file.
